1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat apparatus having interchangeable inserts.
2. Brief Description of the Art
In the area of furniture design, there are numerous varieties of seat frames having a seat bottom and seat back with a particular visual appearance. It is known in furniture design to utilize the same frame of a chair in which the seat back and seat base portions of the chair have different visual appearances. However, in such a case, a person who desires different visual appearances needs to substitute a different chair including the frame and seat and back portions. What is needed is a seat having interchangeable inserts to easily and conveniently change the visual appearance of the seat.
The present invention relates to a seat apparatus having an interchangeable insert.
A preferred seat includes a first frame member having an inner rim and a top surface and forming a seat bottom frame and a plurality of legs extending downward from the first frame member. The seat includes a second frame member having an inner rim and a top surface and connected to the first frame member and extending upward to form a seat back frame. The seat preferably includes a first insert member having an outer rim and a top surface adapted to fit within the first frame member where the first insert member is releasably secured to the first frame member such that the outer rim of the first insert member is disposed adjacent the inner rim of the first frame member so that the top surface of the first insert member is substantially flush with the top surface of the first frame member. Preferably, the seat includes a second insert member having an outer rim and a top surface and adapted to fit within the second frame member where the second insert member is releasably secured to the second frame member such that the outer rim of the second insert member is disposed adjacent the inner rim of the second frame member so that the top surface of the second insert member is substantially flush with the top surface of the second frame member. Preferably, the first and second insert members are secured in releasable connection to the first and second frame members respectively so that the insert members may be interchanged with other insert members to change the visual appearance of the seat bottom and seat back.
In one embodiment, the first frame member includes a plurality of tabs extending inward from the inner rim of the first frame member with each of the tabs having an aperture therein so that a bottom surface of the first insert member is disposed against the plurality of tabs and a fastener member is secured through the aperture in the tab to releasably secure the first insert member to the first frame member.
In another embodiment, the inner rim of the second frame member includes an upper edge and a lower edge with each edge having an aperture therein. The outer rim of the second insert member includes an upper end and a lower end where the upper end of the outer rim includes a pin extending outward from the rim and is disposed for disposition in the aperture in the upper edge of the second frame member. A fastener member is extendable through the aperture in the lower edge of the second frame member for engagement with the lower end of the second insert member to releasably secure the second insert member to the second frame member.
In one embodiment, the upper edge and lower edge of the inner rim of the second frame member each include a plurality of apertures with the upper edge of the outer rim of the second insert member having a plurality of pins extending outward from the rim and disposed for disposition in the plurality of apertures in the upper edge of the second frame member. Further, a plurality of fastener members are extendable through the plurality of apertures in the lower edge of the second frame member for engagement with the lower end of the second insert member to releasably secure the second insert member to the second frame member.
In one embodiment of the invention, the seat includes an additional first insert member adapted to fit within the first frame member and having a top surface having a different visual appearance than the first insert member so that the additional first insert member may be interchanged with the first insert member in releasable connection to the first frame member of the seat to change the visual appearance of the seat bottom.